


Soft and Precious

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Developing Relationship, Episode Related, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: A soft moment between Asher and Olivia after he brings her ice cream.
Relationships: Asher Adams/Olivia Baker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	Soft and Precious

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a lot of feelings after the last episode, and I'm so excited my ship is sailing.

"If you don't want me to kiss you, please say something now."

Olivia doesn't say anything. She wants this. She does. So she waits, her eyes on Asher as he leans in and kisses her softly before pulling back. Their eyes meet and then they're moving in again, lips moving in a gentle, tender movement against the other. It's exactly what their first kiss should have been like. 

In a way it is. This is them now, as better people. Their chance to start over, and have something good. Something soft and precious. 

It's what they both deserve after the pain they've endured.

"Your ice cream is going to melt," Asher murmurs against her lips. 

"I can put it in the freezer for later," she tells him, not quite ready to let him go. 

Asher smiles and places a quick kiss to her lips before pulling back. Olivia pouts and his smile grows. "How about we put on a movie and cuddle on the couch while you finish that ice cream?"

Even with his smile, Olivia can tell he's unsure. As if he's waiting for her to push him away. She can't have that. 

She hops down off the counter and moves to one of the drawers, grabbing another spoon and holding it out to him. "Only if you help me eat it."

He grabs the spoon with a grin, "Deal."

They sit together on the couch, Olivia pressed against his side, with her head leaning on his shoulder. He has an arm around her, his fingers playing with the curls of her hair, while he eats with the other. 

It's probably not the easiest easy to do this, but both are far too comfortable to move. 

Olivia tries to pay attention to what's happening on the screen. It's some comedy Asher had mentioned wanting to see, but even he seems to be having trouble focusing. 

Finally, Olivia drops her spoon into the empty carton and looks up at him through her lashes, "The ice cream is gone now."

"It is," Asher says. 

She gets on her knees and turns to face him. "We don't have to worry about it melting anymore."

Asher's hand shakes as he brushes the hair off her shoulder, his eyes downcast. "Liv…"

"What is it?" she asks. "Is something wrong?"

"Of course not," Asher says. He takes a deep breath and finally meets her gaze. "I want to be with you. I lo… like you a lot and don't want to screw this up. Sex complicates things, Liv. I'm not saying I never want to, because I do. Right now I just want to take it slow."

Olivia's heart swells with affection for the boy in front of her. She leans in and kisses his cheek. "I'm good with that."

"Yeah?"

She nods, "Yeah. We'll go slow. This means a lot to me too, Ash. I want to do it right this time."

Asher visibly relaxes and smiles at her, "Good."

"I just have one question," she says. When he nods, she continues. "Is kissing off the table?"

He smiles and hooks an arm around her waist, pulling her in. "Kissing is definitely still on the table?"

"Oh yeah?"

He nods and leans in, barely brushing his lips against hers. "I don't think I could survive not kissing you."

"Dramatic," she teases. 

He chuckles, "Maybe a bit. But it's no less true."

When he finally kisses her, his lips a slow and tender drag against her own, she gets it. She's not sure she could do without this either. 

She's never felt like this with anyone else before. Everything has always been so rushed. Even with Chris, as nice as he was, everything always felt like it had to be leading somewhere. 

Not with Asher. At least not now. Now they're able to exist in the moment. To just enjoy being together, knowing they're both in this for the long haul. 

He kisses her so sweetly, like she's something important. She tries to give that back to him. With each press of lips, soft caress against his face and neck and back. With each whispered word. She needs him to understand. 

From the way he looks at her when they pull back, eyes shining with affection, she knows he gets it. Especially when he leans in and whispers the words that both terrify and excite her. Three words, so simple but holding so much meaning. 

"I love you."

She kisses him, deeper and with more passion than their previous kisses, as she tries to breathe her feelings into him. She whispers the words against his lips, "I love you too." From the way that he smiles, she knows he heard her, or at least felt them pressed against his skin. 

She doesn't want to leave this moment. Doesn't want to go out into the hard world that will no doubt try to break them apart. She knows one thing though, no matter what happens, she's not going to let it. She's going to fight for them if she has to. She knows Asher will too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day ♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
